


Milo Murphy's Law Asks and Requests

by writingandreading



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandreading/pseuds/writingandreading
Summary: I wanted to make a collection of stories of the Murphy gang. I would also love it if you guys gave me prompts in the comments for any stories you want me to write.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Brigette Murphy/Martin Murphy, Melissa Chase & Lydia & Amanda Lopez & Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro for Requests

Please comment on this post prompts, asks, or requests. Also headcanon questions of relationships including romantic and platonic, or just a single person. Since I have nothing better to do, I will probably start writing it right away. ;lol


	2. Bones of Steel. Heart of Gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asperman1  
> We saw a snippet of it in First Impressions, but how exactly was Milo born?
> 
> \------  
> This is my first MML fanfiction, so please point out any mistakes. Please don't judge too much. I'm not the best. lol thxs ;)

Brigette Murphy had been pregnant for nine whole months, and she was ready to give birth. She had tried to go to the hospital many times before, but Martin Murphy's Law kept getting in the way of finding out the gender of her baby.

One day, she was cooking while watching Sara, her daughter, play with her toys. While she began to turn on the stove, it crashed along with the wall next to her. She figured Martin wasn't home, so it had to be a boy. Brigette felt a strong contraction and knew it was time. She had Sara call the hospital and then, Martin, her husband.

The ambulance came and tried to rush her to the hospital, but her little boy´s Murphy's Law kept getting in the way of getting there before her boy was born. Brigette was in terrible pain and felt the baby coming and knew she would have to give birth now without her husband or without being at the hospital. She would have to give birth in the back of the van. She didn't really want to give birth there, but knew if she didn't the baby might have complications.

¨ I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH NOW! THE BABY IS COMING!¨

Brigette screamed from the anxiety and pain she was experiencing. The doctors and nurses helped her, and with the help from Martin´s doctor, she had someone to help with destruction of Murphy's Law. They had to pull the ambulance over, so she could go ahead and give birth without the stress of the sirens and moving car. The doctors made her take a pill, so the pain would not be as intense. It took four hours of labor. She gave birth to a beautiful 7 lb boy. 

They drove her to the hospital, so they could get her everything she and her child needed. Once she arrived at the hospital, she met Martin waiting for her.

¨Hey honey..." Brigette whispered from being exhausted and overwhelmed.

"Hi honey. I heard it was a boy. Where is he?¨ Martin asked, sitting next to the bed and stroking her hair.

"Here he is!" the nurse announced as she walked into the room with the blonde haired little boy. She handed the boy to Brigette. "He's so strong being born with Murphy's Law and all. What are you going to name him?¨

Brigette sat and thought for awhile with her husband. In the end, they both thought of a name...

MILO. (meaning soldier)

"Did you know Milo also means gracious or kind?¨ the doctor added.

¨ Of course. I did. He may have bones of steel, but he will always have a heart of gold.¨

\-------------

"Nice story, Mom, but blonde hair? My hair is obviously brown.¨ Milo said

¨You had blonde hair when you were a newborn baby. You were the cutest.¨

"Cool. Why did you tell it in third person?¨ Milo asked

¨ Because...¨ Brigette replied

As she began to talk, half of the roof caved in, and Milo grabbed his mom before it was too late. He saved her life, but at this point, saving people's lives was a common occurrence.

¨Sorry Mom.¨ Milo said

"Nah, don't apologize. It's okay.¨ Brigette smiled.

¨ Great story, Mom! Thanks for that! You are truly the best mom in the world!¨ Milo said as he walked away.

¨ Bones of steel. Heart of gold.¨

\----------

Sorry if this was too short or boring or something. This was my first fanfic, but I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
